User blog:BangJang96/2 Year Anniversary/Thank You
August 12th, 2016. A young lad known as BroJang96 decided to type in "Sonic vs The Flash" in Google to find more evidence of the Flash winning, and happened to stumble upon a link to a website called "deathbattlefanonwikia.com". Little did the 13 year old lad know that this wiki would change the very concept & world of VS Debating for him, and would later find himself convincing an entire wiki that the Flash beats Soni- The jokes slowly ascend. 'History' Back in the day, I was basically an average goody two shoes who found a neat new wiki and decided to join it. Read all the rules top to bottom, set up my profile in a jip, and began searching around for things to do. Of course the obvious choice was to go comment how I felt about Barry Allen vs Archie Sonic, and it ended up being a Barry Allen > Wally West rant. The first person to ever speak to me was Arigarmy, who was on my side and already I could tell this was gonna be a nice community. Then for some reason it didn't occur to me that these contributors actually wrote out these fanmade fights, and I got inspired after reading "Pokemon Trainer Lion"s Sora vs Link battle. I wanted to make a cool fight and a well researched one, so I thought since Sonic vs Flash was being done, I could do Kid Flash vs Tails. I struck out gold, and no one had made the page (though at that time I didnt know much about "adopting" or versions) so I decided to create it and write it. Used Bart Allen, wrote it out, I thought it came off pretty neatly. Did the same with Devil Dinosaur vs. Indominus Rex, and thought I even outdid myself even better. The third fight I wrote was for a friend who wanted to see it happen who just lost a relative and needed something to lighten his mood, so I made Mettaton fight the Pokemon, Rotom. Thought I did pretty decent. Then I started interacting with people, such as Hipper who I stumbled across being mentioned numerous times across the wiki in certain fights about Wario. So I visited the page and ironically, he was back in the wiki so I wanted to get to know him, as I wasn't to quick to judge. Seemed like a pretty laidback and nice guy. Goofs When I finally started to join the chat, kinda started off with a bad goof. Keeping the chat lively wasn't too difficult, but when Green Arrow vs Hawkeye was brought up, it ended up being me vs. Gmea, GalacticAttorney, & RoaringRexe. While I still do believe GA wins, I quite frankly did a terrible job and came off with a scum-ish attitude which ended up backfiring and made me leave the chat out of pure embarassment. Next morning I came back and apologized, and I was surprised to be forgiven quite easily. Goofs I did frequently back in those days were me constantly spamming Patrick Star memes, constantly changing my avatar, and getting everyone to get my avatar to start some sort'ave "clan". Full-blown cringe, am I right? How This Wiki Has Changed Me If I could go to the devils of the tiniest details, I would say that this wiki is the reason I am here today. Not just this wiki specifically, but out there in DA writing bios, out in the YT comment sections, out in the VS Debating community as a whole. I learned everything, from basic terms such as outliers, NLFs, PIS, etc to tiering systems, types of speed, and better yet, characters that more then meets the eye. Its taught me almost everything I've known about VS Debating to this day. Its changed me for the better. I felt alive debating and defending DC, because I felt like I was making a case that could be made. I've gained my own beliefs about certain things, and developed a whole array of beliefs and stanadards I handpick for debating. I've felt as if I've become one of the best (and I don't mean to self-praise) DC debaters out there. Even if I lack a brain for calcs or properly debunking, I think I've pulled in some of those from time to time. Long story short, this wiki has been the pinnacle point in my hobby that has been a fun joyride that has strengthen my knowledge, whether it was intentional or not. Sonic vs The Flash Eventually, I never realized I had an opportunity to bring my dream match-up to life, and write about it all. And when I did, I felt better then ever; I truly outdid myself with that fight, and I managed to uphold what I truly felt was right. Nowadays, the page itself is comments tending to either agree or disagree. Shocker, amiright? Becoming a Chat Mod Somewhere around 1:00 tonight, Big promoted me to a Chat Moderator, something I genuinely never saw myself becoming. But don't judge a Bang by its cover, is something I've never really told myself. I promise I'll live up to my duties, keep the chat lively, and make sure everyone has a good time. The Big Thank Yous Everyone on this wiki that Ive come to know or have known all deserve a big thank you. So Im gonna do just that; Big the cat10- '''The 'big' man of the house. You've been one of the friendlies and kind-hearted users throughout this wiki, and you 've had faith in me ever since we've met. Thank you. '''Gogeta46power- '''While we've had infamous contentions about a year ago, I'd say we've grown to become friends like we were back in early 2017. You've helped keep it lively for me. Thank you. '''Metal875: '''While you may not be out there to see this, you've opened my mind up to some outstanding views on the Mario-verse, and I found it so amazing how well you stood up for your franchise with such willpower & effort, and becoming qutie good friends with lots in common. Thank you. '''Paleomario66: '''Same definetly goes for you, you've been alongside Metal to help him fight for an underrated franchise, and I'd say you've also outdone yourself, and also again becoming a great friend with a sharp mind. Thank you. '''Commander Ghost: '''While we genuinely agree on a lot of things casually, you've been a good mind-clearer & helper in case I was somehow confused about...anything really and also being a friendly person about it all. Thank you. '''Gold-sans Mobile/Cletus16: '''Both of you did similiar things to help me out, by keeping the chat lively and staying by my side, and to you Gold, you've been quite the close friend of mine over the course of these months. Thank you. '''SlashLion5K: '''You're also long-gone too, but you along with Hipper were one of the closest people I've ever been to in this community, and we shared some pretty awesome times together. Thank you. '''Hipper: '''Along with Lion, you're also off on your own doing who knows what, but you've been my buddy. You've been my friend. You've helped me, I've helped you, we've been there for each other. Thank you. '''PlozAlcachaz: '''I was a tad bit skeptical about meeting you after hearing that you're an ex-animator for AnimationRewind, but I was quick to judge and you were quite the ncie fella. And I'm sorry our debates about Sonic vs Flash felt so pressured and hostile, and I'm glad we came back together as good & close friends. Thank you. I have a lot of people I'd love to mention, but its past 2:30 and I thought I'd just put this out there. So to everyone who wasn't mentioned; thank you. For being my friend. For being there for me. For supporting me. For helping me along the way. And to those I debate with; thank you all, for tesitng my knowledge and putting myself in my natural environment. I look forward to more in the future and I look forward to having fun as well. '''Thank you. Everyone. Category:Blog posts